


Safe and Warm

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, implied interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Optimus have been friends since before the war.  As the years turned into centuries, their feelings for each other grew.  But with both being ranking officers, both depending on each other in the way that they have to, they agreed that it would be best to keep their relationship platonic.  Things don't always go as planned however, and sometimes you end up waking up in your best friend's berth.  Fluff.  Pure fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Warm

Ratchet felt warm.

This was unusual. The base did not have adequate heating, and normally whenever he came out of a recharge cycle, he was cold, even under his warming tarp.

But right now, he felt warm, and somehow safe. He allowed his systems to come online slowly, one at a time. A luxury he rarely let himself indulge in. It took Ratchet a moment to realize that he wasn't alone in his berth, and a second longer to realize that he wasn't in his berth.

He recognized Optimus' field, and realized that this was Optimus' room, it was his berth that he was in. He tensed, remembering the events of last night.

He grimaced, and tried to roll over, but felt an arm tighten around his midsection. He shouldn't have allowed this to happen. Optimus was Prime, and Ratchet was his physician, this was inappropriate in every way. They both knew it.

"Optimus," he said, his voice was softer than he had intended.

Optimus let out a low, contend murmur and nudged the back of his helm with his forehead. "It is not yet morning, Ratchet."

Ratchet didn't want to move. The last thing he wanted, in fact, was to leave the warmth of Optimus' berth, the comfort of his embrace. But he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have come here last night, no matter how much they both wanted it.

He could feel Optimus' breath, warm on the back of his neck and felt his resolve weaken. At the very least, he couldn't let the other Autobots see him leaving Optimus' room first thing in the morning. "Optimus, we can't..." he tried again.

Optimus didn't respond, just tightened his embrace on him and nuzzled against his helm again. His field projected warmth, strength, safety.

And with that, Ratchet's resolve dissolved completely. He snuggled back into Optimus, sighing contently. Just this once, he told himself, and he hoped that it wasn't true. He hoped that he would always wake up wrapped in Optimus' embrace. That he could spend every evening in ecstasy, as his whole world became Optimus. That whatever terrible things this war brought them, they could lay in each other's arms, and for a few hours, pretend that none of it mattered.

Optimus' grip had loosened as he slipped back into recharge. Ratchet placed his servo over Optimus' larger one, enjoying the moment. "I love you Optimus," he said quietly.

He was surprised to feel a kiss on the back of his neck. "I love you too, Ratchet," Optimus practically purred in his deep soothing voice.

Ratchet smiled, for right now, this was all that mattered.


End file.
